Decades Time
by Goppies
Summary: Percy, an impatient loser who's barely making it through life, volunteers to become his roommates test subject for a new game console. When the time comes for him to finally be of use, life throws a curve ball and literally knocks him out. Poor Percy, you're even more useless now. (AU, No gods, Get fluffy later)
1. 0

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Prologue: Background Information

" _Nasa has just reported a strange object that has appeared just outside our solar system. Scientist are saying that the object has no set route and seems to be floating. What are your tho-"_

"Yo Percy, can you lower the TV up there? We're trying to work on something down here man." A dark man said as he poked his head out the basement door. "It's a huge project and I think we're making some real progress right now."

"Yeah no probs, was about to hit McDonalds for some lunch anyways." Percy said as he turned off the TV. He quickly grabbed his keys and gave a stretch after wasting two hours of his life watching the news. "So what are you working on down there?"

"We're trying to make some kind of gaming console that fully dives you into the game. This way people can experience how it feels to be in the game in a first person point of view." the dark man began.

"Uh-huh sounds interesting…" Percy said, slightly regretting that he ask. " Aye Beckendorf, do you want anything at McD's? Nuggets may-"

"Right now, we're trying to find a way where the console can make a server so you're able to play-" Beckendorf continued.

"Nuggets it is!" Percy claimed, trying to get out of the boring situation he got himself in.

"Wait! Don't you want to hear more?"

"Not really." And with that, Percy slammed the door, not before hearing Beckendorf give a slight shout about wanting fries instead. With a slight sigh, Percy locked the doors and made his way to McDonalds in his PJ's, not caring at all when people were staring.

You see, Percy is a very carefree kind of guy. Being only 20 with a high school diploma, he works at an aquarium. His job is to make sure all the marine animals are well kept, so you can say he is quite the marine biologist… somewhat. But that's where Percy's great characteristics come to end. Aside from being quite the eye catcher, Percy has zero desirable qualities. His dense brain has made him lose things ranging from food to family members. It also caused him unable to continue college because of his lack of motivation, thus resulting in him dropping out like a sore loser. He also has a very broken family. His parents died in a horrible accident and other relatives don't exactly know him because he lives extremely far away. Like, the other side of the Earth far away. Although he does get nice letters once in awhile from his cousins Nico, Thalia and Jason, that's the closest thing he'll ever have to a family bond.

On the other hand, Percy's roommates, Charles Beckendorf or better known as Beckendorf and his half brother Leo Valdez have it great. Being the older two of many siblings, they have a loving family. Beckendorf being 22 is ready to graduate and part ways with his college life this year. While Leo is 20 and is already on his third year of college. Both are majoring in mechanical engineer just like there dad, Hephaestus, a successful mechanical engineer and more things that could be counted on your fingers.

As of lately, the brothers have been interested in making a unique console game, calling it the next "big thing" of gaming history. It's similar to VR but instead the console connects to the brain and allows you to have reality-like experience in games. Of course the game will have to be pre-programmed to fit the console, but just making the console and introducing the idea is the first step according to the brothers. With the help of their father's materials and various doctors to further comprehend the brain, the idea doesn't seem so farfetch'd.

The concept of this next level gaming really interested Percy. Although Percy isn't an extremely gamer, he is one to be willing to try anything, and if it means that he'll be the first person to try this awesome idea then it's all fine.

As of lately, the brothers have been updating Percy on their progress and today was the day that this game console is supposed to be finished. Because of this Percy was willing to buy all their meals just so he is able to try out the console. Unfortunately for Percy, the brothers have finished 3 days prior and just wanted a slave to bring them food...

After buying lunch and making another trip to McDonalds because he forgot the fries, Percy's enthusiasm motivates him to watch the brothers finish. Well, Beckendorf to finish because Leo is in class.

"Soooo, when are you gonna be done?" Percy said impatiently. Beckendorf was currently staring at his laptop intently as if something was quite off.

"Uhhhh, should be soon… I don't know why it's taking so long for the signal to find the server." Beckendorf wondered. "Maybe Leo didn't turn the server to public yet. You might have to wait about 10 minutes."

"Wait what? But that's too long." Beckendorf was really testing Percy's shitty patience.

"Yeah, the signals been searching for the server for like five hours now. It's like it's searching in outer space now..." Beckendorf wondered, completely ignoring Percy's response. "I'll have to go back down and change some of the settings."

"Well hurry up then!" Percy said. "I wanna go do some cool stuff already."

"Okay, okay, here," Beckendorf handed Percy his laptop. "Once the 'Searching Signal' notification disappears, press enter and you should be in the server. Remember, once you press enter, you will fall unconscious. It's gonna be like you're lucid dreaming. Also remember to test out the list of tasks we gave you, like-"

"Got it! I got it!" Percy hissed. "Just do your stuff downstairs and lemme play the game."

"There's no game Percy." Beckendorf explained. "It's just a plain server with probably nothing in it but you. We're just testing if you're able to do physical stuff like, walking or jumping or talking. Simple stuff."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just do your geeky stuff downstairs." Beckendorf quickly made his way down the basement, leaving Percy to wait an agonizing 10 minutes.

Surprisingly, the second Beckendorf left the room, the notification changed and read:

' _Server Found! Press enter when ready.'_

"Well that was fast...:" Percy said a bit suspiciously. To Percy, something was a bit off. He knew for a fact that Beckendorf was still in room when the notification changed. Percy would ask Beckendorf but he didn't want to interrupt him and make the wait even longer.

Feeling something was off, Percy instinctively took one last look around the room and debated whether he wanted to peel off the sticky wiring off his body and rip the gaming helmet off his head. Deciding not to, Percy pressed enter and passed out on the chair. Little did Percy know, his body will be Home, but his mind will be millions of miles away...

 **Hi.**


	2. 1

**Chapter 1**

Chapter 1

They lied to me! Me! Their brother-in-arms, Percy Jackson! They'll pay once I'm out of here. They said it was a plain server! Plain server my useless ass! This server is a paradise. I spawned at the top of a mountain, witnessing the birth of the first virtual sunrise this server will make.

Wow.

This place is really amazing. I mean, I knew the brothers were amazing but wow! They really outdone themselves this time. And everything looks extremely realistic, rocks under my feet, the clothes on my body, the clouds in the sky, they are near perfect.

Psh, and they call this the alpha days, this is good enough to be the game itself. I could even feel the cold wind the early morning is giving off.

This is insane.

Screw making a game, the brothers could make a fortune just off of the beautiful scenery. But before I could start enjoying myself I need to start doing some tests. I search my pockets in my pants and find a list of task to test the server.

Jump

Okay, easy enough. I jumped. That's about it.

Take a deep breath

Gladly. I took a huge breath, filling my nostrils of the fake air that I wished was real. Man was it good.

Arm Stretches

I put my right arm over my left arm and began pulling. It felt like a real stretch. I could feel my muscle being pulled then slightly relaxing after the stretch. Holy crap, this is awesome.

Talk

"What up dick head." Yup. Those were my first words being here. A beautiful world with a beautiful scene with some beautiful air, and my first words are: What up dick head.

Hurt yourself.

Well that's emo. But nonetheless, I face planted on the floor for the sake of this beautiful world! Surprisingly I felt nothing. Weird. I was kind of expecting some pain, even the slightest pinch would do, but I felt nothing. No matter how many times I tried hurting myself, I felt nothing. I suddenly had the brightest idea to free fall off the cliff. What the heck right? If I can't feel pain then I mine as well do something that I would never get to do in real life.

And so I jumped.

At first I couldn't see the bottom until I flew past the layer of thin clouds. Passing the clouds, I realized I was going to land on an island. I couldn't help but admire the vast ocean for just a second before virtual reality caught up with me. Afterwards I could feel the wind starting to rush through my ears. I heard a large pop in my ears as I became slightly deaf. Suddenly I could feel myself become weightless. That's when my adrenaline started to kick in and time was starting to go slower as the ground grew ever larger. While all of this was happening, I couldn't help but think about the time and effort the brothers spent on working on this masterpiece. Although it is in it's alpha days, it felt so real to be in here. Aside from the fact that I was still alive and well right after the fall. I literally just got back up and felt nothing wrong with me. No broken bones, no sign of blood, not even a single scratch on my body. Even my clothes were clean! Only a slight nauseous feeling but that's nothing I can't handle.

Alright, so apparently they haven't added the pain mechanics in yet. Thank the gods cause man would that feel like utter shit when I fell off, but I have to keep that in mind and tell them about it. Now on with the list!

Right behind your spawn, there should be a tablet giving you access to the server mechanics. There are some other options but we'll play with that later. Press on the general tab and a logout button should appear. Press on the logout button to leave the game.

Wait what? I spawned at the top of this stupid mountain. Do I have to climb all the way up? This mountain is at least 3000 feet. Holy crap. I screwed up big time. I stared at the mountain and it's basically rock climbing if I want to go back up. Fuck my virtual life. As much of paradise this place is, there's nothing here that's programmed to look or sound alive. So all I hear are the trees swaying, the ocean waves, the slight winds and myself complaining.

God Damnit. I really don't want to waste my time climbing, but there's no other choice. To be honest I kind of deserve it. The list didn't tell me to jump off a cliff. I just did it cause why the heck not?

I grabbed what seemed like a sturdy ledge of the the mountain and began to climb upwards. As I am climbing, I notice some things that I have to thank the virtual fates for. I have no feeling of exhaustion. So I can just Tarzan this shit and climb like a spider monkey after some bananas. I guess this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

1 hour later

It's been an hour and I am barely half way up. I made it to a small platform of the mountain, only large enough for one person. I could still see the ground but everything looked extremely tiny. What really freaked me out though was I could've sworn I saw something at the beach. It looked like someone was playing in the water. It suddenly stopped as if that little shit was staring at me, then all of it sudden, it sunk into the ocean, forever gone I hope. Now I'm scared shitless and to make it worse, my fear of heights makes me tremble. I don't know how I was able to jump off the cliff. Maybe it was because I couldn't see how far up I was.

4 hours later

After going ape shit on this mountain, I finally made it to the peak. Now if only I could do this in real life I would actually feel accomplished of myself. I made it to my spawn point but I can't find the tablet. I know this is my spawn point too because it still has the marks of my multiple face plants that I made six hours ago. I can't find the tablet, he said that it should've been right behind my spawn though.

What the heck man!

I searched over and over. I even closed my eyes for ten seconds and opened them, hoping to see a tablet magically appear. What gives? I tried digging and looking to see if it's floating, I tried everything but it's no where. I quickly pull the list out again and reread the directions.

Right behind your spawn, there should be a tablet giving you access to the server mechanics. There are some other options but we'll play with that later. Press on the general tab and a logout button should appear. Press on the logout button to leave the game.

Welp there is nothing here. Now that I think about it, did I really climb up this mountain, wasting my life for no end result? I really need to think this through. Yes, I said it, I need to think this through. Maybe the tablet respawned at the bottom of the mountain because I was down there. All I have to do is wait and the tablet will come back… right?

Yeah, yeah! Of course that's it. I just have to wait. The tablet will be here. I pulled out the list and reread the directions, and for some miraculous reason, I turned the paper around!

If the logout tablet is not there or is not working then you can use the voice control that Leo installed in the server. In case of emergencies, just shout 'Server shutdown'. This will make the server collapse on itself, forcing you to wake up.

I sat there staring at the back of the list. I must be the dumbest piece of turd in this world. How the hell did I not decide to turn the paper backwards. I could've save myself so much time by just flipping the damn list. I could be at home telling Beckendorf and Leo how much of fun this experience was but I was too busy climbing a mountain. I really need to get my shit together.

Anyways! Without further ado!

"Server shutdown!" I shouted.

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

"Server Shutdown?" I tried again, but nothing was working.

"Server Shutdown, Server Shutdown, Server Shutdown, Server Shutdown, SERVER SHUTDOWN!" No matter how loud or expressive I was, it wasn't working.

Am I actually stuck here?

No I can't. Beckendorf or Leo will pull the helmet off of me and I'll wake up in our house. Then I'll be able to deal with life again… right? I hate to say it but I can recall Leo telling me how dangerous it would be if someone pulled the helmet off while they were still in the game…

So does that mean that I'm stuck here?

No, no. That can't be. Leo and Beckendorf are smart people. They are prodigies in their own fields, I'm sure they'll find a way out for me. Even if they can't find a way, their dad, Hephaestus is genius at everything. They'll get me out. I know so.

So I guess I'll just wait here and wait for the…

…

…

…

Sunset?

Everything suddenly disappeared. Gone with the gorgeous view. The clouds were gone. The mountain was gone. The fresh, virtual air I was breathing was gone. Everything was gone. Everything was white. What the heck is going on? Am I finally logging off?

Suddenly I felt myself dropping. First I looked down at the endless white abyss. The oh so white abyss that will forever consume me. Then I could feel a slight wind rush past my ears. Then a familiar pop was heard, suddenly making me deaf of everything around. I was only able to hear my heart racing extremely fast. Then my adrenaline was pumping. Then I realized something.

I was falling. I was falling forever.

 **And uh, that's chapter 1. Soooooooooo. I hope you liked my shitty work? I was inspired by some stuff on the internet and it just hit me. I don't know if this is good, so some like constructive criticism would be really awesome. I know I'm not the best writer so I do make a lot of grammar mistakes. I also tend to switch from 1st person to 3rd person. I do that a lot, so please bear with me if I do something stupid like that. Uh. So.**

 **Oh yeah! If you have any tips on making larger chapters, please help. I don't have the patience to do them. So...**

 **Bye?**


	3. 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't stop falling. I didn't know where I was falling. I didn't know what was happening. A constant wave of anxiety and fear was sweeping through me. I didn't know the difference between up and down or left and right, everything was white. My sense of direction was nonexistent. For all I know, I could be falling upwards to the sky.

But I do know one thing...

I'm definitely not logging out. I don't really know how this server works but I'm pretty sure logging out is supposed to be instantaneous, not suddenly crashing into a small, worn down wooden shack. I smashed the shack so hard, pieces of wood went flying in all directions, the whole shack was basically gone after I dealt with it. When I hit the ground, I sounded like a useless sack of potatoes that just died.

What happened?

One second, the server was bursting with visuals, then the next second and everything disappeared.

Did the server malfunctioned? Are the brothers playing around with me? Are they watching me right now? Laughing as they saw my body get dropped 5000 feet in the air? If they were, then that's a pretty sick joke.

I lay there on the ground because I felt like it. I wasn't physically tired or anything, I was just mentally hurt. My head was spazzing out with waves of migraines trying to kill me. Man, once I'm out of here, I'm gonna smack the living shit out of both Leo and Beckendorf.

I was about to get up but I realized I was on something that I didn't expect to be here.

A rug.

I was laying on a rug. Now that I paid more attention to my surroundings, it seemed like I was in a room. A room with no walls or roof. I slowly rose to my knees and took in the room that I destroyed. There was a dresser, a shelf ready to overflow with books, shattered glass that was probably from when I gave zero shits and broke the wall, and a bed. The bed was a simple bed with purple sheets. Surprisingly there was no debris on the bed aside from a girl who was drawing on a tablet…

…

…

…

Wait a minute. I thought I was the only one here. And why does she have the tablet? That's supposed to be my ticket out of here! Maybe if I-

"Hi."

Huh? Is she some kind of AI Beckendorf put in here to make fun of me? She seemed about my age with curly, blonde princess hair. She seemed to be drawing. Maybe if I just take-

"You know, when someone says 'Hi', it's always polite to greet them back."

Huh? Did she try to gas me? Quick! Think of something!

"You know, when you have a guest, it's always a good idea to make some eye contact first." One for Percy, zero for rude ass AI, Hell Yeah!

"But guest don't come barging into people's room." The AI finally looked up, making some eye contact with. Not gonna lie, my heart dropped a little. She had the grayest eyes I have ever seen in my were like little gray clouds floating in her eyes.

Man! Beckendorf and Leo really know how do some intense graphic designs.

"It's also not polite to stare." Once again, the AI is trying to gas me.

"Oh uh, Sorry about that." Wait what? Why am I saying sorry to a computer.

"You should be sorry." This skank! For a computer, she really has a smartass mouth. How did Beckendorf and Leo add all these responses into the AI. She has some insane smartass responses to everything I've said so far. It's like I'm talking to another human…

"So how'd you get her-" She started.

"I need to get out of here! So give me the tablet!" I said. I don't care if was being rude. This is a stupid AI, they don't have cruddy feelings. "I need the tablet to-"

"Woah woah woah there. First of all, don't interrupt me." She said as a matter of fact. "I am the ruler of this world. So treat me with some respect."

"But-"

"No buts!" She hissed. "Second of all, because I am the ruler of this world, you need to answer MY questions first you peasant!" She gave a small huff as I was staring at the stupid girl in front of me. She's acting like a ten year old!.

"Now, How'd you get here?" She demanded. One for Percy, One for stupid AI. She gassed me. "Well?"

"Aren't you just a computer?" She has to be a computer. There's no way-

"What!" the rascal said. "Me? A computer! I am not a computer! Daddy says I'm a princess! Princess and computer have nothing in common!"

"Wait, are you seri-"

"Answer my question!" The stupid AI interrupted me.

"I'm here because I'm being a test subject for my friends new game." I decided to tell the little shithead. "Now give me the tablet so I can leave!" I made a snag for the tablet and successfully grabbed it! Wow! I wasn't expecting that. What I also wasn't expecting was for the AI to suddenly jump on my back and try to take the tablet.

I didn't know what to do so I began falling backwards, crushing her under my weight. Never have I been more happy of my McDonalds spree when I figured out she couldn't push me off. Get pinned you stupid AI! Two for Percy, one for you!

"Get off of me!" She protested. "Or else I'm gonna start crying!"

"Go ahead and cry!" I said. "You don't feel anything anyways you stupid computer!"

…

…

…

She started to cry and it sounded like she was actually crying. Not going to lie, I felt pretty bad for her… what am I thinking? I feel bad for a stupid computer. That's why I'm not making it far in life, because I'm stupid enough to feel sorry for computer programs. So just suck it up! AI's have a pattern, all of them do! Once you begin to figure out the pattern, you won't feel bad!

"Ahhh!" Alright that's a start. So she starts with a high pitch scream. If she does that 4 more times then she is a computer.

"Get off of me you fat meanie!"

Alright! So she says fat meanie afterwards. Now just wait for her to do the same things again.

"Pleeeeeease! I don't want to be stuck under here!" She began squirming under my weight.

"I hate you!"

"Get off of me!"

"Why are you so fat?"

Suddenly, the little snake managed to squirm out of my full proof body cage and almost took the tablet. Good thing I was able to move it out of her reach but she was still able to lightly touch the tablet.

Suddenly everything began changing. The empty whiteness that I was beginning to become accustomed to, transformed into a familiar morning sunrise.

I remember this place. This was where I spawned. Man does it fe-

"A little help here would be nice you know!"

I slowly walked near the cliff and saw the AI hanging with one hand, holding for dear virtual life to stay hanging.

"Lend me a hand please." The AI sounded desperate now. Beckendorf and Leo must have really spent a lot of time making this AI. She probably has so many codes in her, she acts just like a human. But just because she acts like a human doesn't mean she is a human.

That's why I stepped on her fingers and watched her fall down the mountain.

Now that the stupid computer is finally gone, I can have some peace and quiet and leave this place. I sat down and looked at the tablet. The AI looked like she was drawing some kind of waterfall. Oh well! I could care less. I began playing with the tablet and tried to find the logout button but… I couldn't find it. I searched in the settings but nothing was there. I searched in the generals tab, just like how the list told be too but there was no option to logout. I continued to search for the next few hours until I stumbled upon something that I would never expect to find, a Historical Archive.

At first, I was expecting it to be completely empty, and that's what I found. Only it wasn't completely empty. Instead, there was two tabs labeled _Goodbye._ Growing curious, I clicked on the first tab. The tab opened up to a large typed out letter about 2 pages long. Being me, I was too lazy to read it, so I skipped all the reading and made it to the end of the letter, hoping to find a familiar name but instead something else caught my eye. The letter was sent 3641 days ago. That's almost ten years. Quite confused now, I opened the other tab and this time a picture and a video popped up. The picture showed a father and and his daughter at picnic together. They were happily eating their ham sandwiches like no tomorrow! They even had a cool background where it looked like another planet was in the sky, as if the planet was gonna hit their planet any day!

Aside from the cool planet background, I noticed the girl looked a lot like that stupid AI I saw a few hours ago. Maybe that is her. Maybe she's actually a human. But no one is supposed to be in this server; no one knows about this server but Beck, Leo and I. Or am I in the right server? What if I'm in the wrong server? That would explain the the lack of a logout button. It would also explain why there is no voice control in the server and why this server is so well developed already.

"The real question is, can someone really be stuck here for 10 years." I asked myself.

"Yeah they can."

I turn to see the blonde girl finally make it back up the top of the mountain. The amazing sunrise behind her doesn't help make her look like the stupid computer I thought she was. Wait, sunrise? Hasn't it been like 2 hours? Keep in mind, time doesn't move the way I expect it too.

Mesmerized, I didn't even notice her grab the tablet out of my hands. Instead of yelling at me, she let her hand out, expecting me to take it.

"Let's start over…" She began. "My name's Annabeth and welcome to my home."

I didn't want to take her hand. I was still kind of on edge about my theory of her being a human and all. Like if you think about it, she can still be doing whatever program is telling her to do. Maybe all of this is part of the code. But there's another side telling me that she's human. As I was debating about this, I somehow realized I was staring at her yet again. But instead of the stormy gray eyes of an Artificial Intelligence, I saw dark gray clouds raining. It wasn't a lot of rain, just a little bit of a sprinkle but it was enough for me to see.

For me to see that she is just as humane as I am.

 **Uh. Hi. I'm probably talking to myself but oh well. I tried to fix the crap load of errors in my last chapter because I suck. Uh, I don't know why I keep continuing with this story. I don't even know where I'm going with this. Lulz. Anyways, I hope that those of you who read this could bear through all the mistakes I made and actually understand what I was trying to say. Thanks for reading I guess?**


	4. 3

Chapter 3

"So please be nice to everyone here."

Huh? There's other people here?

"You seemed surprised?" Annabeth said. "Is it the fact that other people are also stuck here?"

"Yeah…" I was having a hard time that other people are also stuck here. "How many?"

"A bunch." She simply responded. "Too many to count actually."

"Oh, then how come you aren't with them right now?" Her eyes suddenly got wider for a split second as if she was surprised. Is she hiding something?

"Uh I can't be with them!" She said loudly.

"Why not?"

"Cause… it's a long story." She said uneasily. She looked at her tablet and started furiously tapping away. "Well off you go!"

…

…

…

Huh?

"Wait! I still have some questions!" I quickly said. I didn't know where she was gonna take me.

"Don't worry, the campers will help you answer them!" She said… sadly?

And the campers? Is that what they call themselves? They couldn't have found a cooler name? Like the uh, I don't know, something cooler, anything but campers.

Suddenly everything turned white and Annabeth disappeared. Back to this shit again. At least I'm not falling, probably because I wasn't on a mountain this time. It's also one thing to keep in my mind, even if the server goes blank, there may be no left or right but there is a sense of height and ground floor to consider.

And just like that, I was in a middle of who the fuck knows where. It was now dark out and I was sitting next to a campfire, surrounded by 12 benches. Some of the benches were extremely full of kids, like some of the kids had to sit on the floor. Kind of reminded me of my high school days when I had to sit on the floor because no one wanted to sit with me. Yeah, that's right I had no friends! I actually ended up eating lunch in my Computer Science class with my teacher and actually learned some stuff, yeah that's a story for another time…

Other benches had nobody sitting at them which was kind of weird. Why can't the kids all spread out and you know, take a damn seat.

I didn't know what to do so I just sat there waiting for them to notice me. It literally took them 2 seconds, no joke. They were all talking and suddenly they just all turned their heads to face me. I'm pretty sure I shit some bricks.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. Am I supposed to greet them or what? Well of course I'm supposed to greet them but the air kind of feels awkward. Luckily I didn't have to break the ice as a cool looking, middle aged man came strolling in on his wheelchair.

"You must be Percy?" The man said. "Let me introduce myself, I am Chiron. I am the one who watches over everything here. Come, we can discuss in the Big House, then we can introduce you to everyone else."

I followed Chiron to the Big House and so far, everything looks okay. Chiron looks nice and the camp is bigger than I thought. Aside from the freaky kids, well not all of them are kids, everything seems okay.

We made it to the Big House and Chiron lead me to what I assumed was his office. I took a seat and he took a long stare at me.

"You are really cute."

…

…

…

Huh? Did he just call me cute? But I'm straight. Is he one of those? A male cougar? Is he a male cougar? I swear to the fucking gods if he is, I'm out! I'm so out.

"Sorry sir, but I'm straight and into young, blonde, pretty girls." I said snarkily. I hope I broke his stupid heart.

"...PFFFFT, HAHA! I forgot I was Chiron!" Chiron suddenly bursted out into laughter. What is this guy's problem. I take that back, add Chiron to the group of creepy kids. Wait that's a bad idea cause he'll do something to the creepy kids. And how do you forget who you are? What in the- "Haha, sorry Percy, I was just testing you…"

Sureeeeeee.

"Anyways, I have been informed by Annabeth about you and it seems like you are quite confused as to what's going on." Chiron said. "Before you ask any questions, please just let me finish first, okay?"

"Uh, okay." I'll be honest, I'm still in shock about the whole 'cute' thing. It's still freaking me out that I'm stuck in a room with this guy.

"So, to begin, Kronos is the one behind all of this. He basically has full control of everything but us. Us as in the humans trapped here." Chiron explained. "Annabeth, the girl you met earlier is the only other person who has enough power to go against Kronos."

"Why?" Oops I interrupted.

"It's because before any us was stuck here, Kronos took a liking to Annabeth and wanted to give her everything he could offer." Chiron explained once more, not caring at all that I interrupted him. "Kronos went too far when Annabeth found out he was abducting real humans and forcing them to be jailed here for her sake. Angered, Annabeth made a private server within the server for us, where Kronos will be unable to harm us, that's why it is advised to stay here.

"Wait if Annabeth is equal to that of Kronos, why can't she just log everyone off?" This is starting to scare me a bit. What kind of psychotic person would do this?

"Because waking up won't change anything. Kronos will just log out too, and force us back into the game." Chiron said. "We have been stuck here for years Percy, if we woke up, we will be weak and slow compared to Kronos who has been logged out thousands of times."

"Wait what? I don't quite get it." I really was trying to think here, I mean it's just 40 vs 1 one right?

"Percy, when your body in the real world doesn't move, it causes some problems for you. I'm sure you've felt it when you wake up, you still feel tired." Chiron said. "But you don't actually feel tired. Your muscles have been static for how many hours you slept. Imagine us, people who have been sleeping for 10 years. We'd barely be able to move."

Oh shit, he's got a point.

"But I'm not a part of this!" Realization suddenly hitting me. "Why can't I just leave? It's not like Kronos put me here, it was my frie-"

"It doesn't matter Percy, Annabeth didn't know that and assumed you are a part of all this." Chiron said. "And who knows, maybe your friend is Kronos…"

"That's bullshit." I said. "There is no way in hell Beckendorf or Leo is Kronos you dumb fuck."

"Anyways, the only way to get out of here is to take Kronos' tablet and disable him from logging us off and have Annabeth to completely log us off." Chiron said. "That way we have time to recuperate and leave."

"Wait, how come you guys didn't do this the first few days you were stuck here?"

"It's because Kronos was able to separate us the first year we were stuck here."

"Okay… so do you guys have a lead in any of this?" I asked. "Like maybe a plan or something?"

"Nothing at all." Chiron replied monotonously.

"How do you guys communicate with Annabeth?"

"The camp has an extremely restricted tablet that can only communicate with Annabeth." Chiron said. "Even with direct contact with Annabeth, she hardly responds because she is too busy in trying to keep up the private server. Kronos keeps on attacking the private server, trying to get to us."

"So you're telling me, that I'm basically stuck in a server within a server." I asked. I couldn't believe it. "And all I can do is sit here and wait for something that will never happen?" I can't be stuck here. I have too many things left in life to do. I don't want to be stuck here. The mere thought of being stuck here is beginning to make me feel sick. I feel like I want to cry. I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to see my friends again. I just want to live a real life.

"That is correct Percy Jackson." Chiron said. "Oh and also, your first day here is almost done. Congratulations and welcome to your new home.

 **This is kind of short. I really wanted to write my plot but it won't make sense without some background information sadly. I know it's kind of confusing but it'll make sense! I hope...**


End file.
